


Heat of The Moment

by RedVelvetKitty



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira/Ann, Ann being a dork again, F/M, Fluff, Ren/Ann, RenAnn, Romance, ShuAnn, Slice of Life, This ship needs more love darnit :(, Tickle Fights, akirann, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedVelvetKitty/pseuds/RedVelvetKitty
Summary: Things get a little awkward between Ren and Ann after an innocent tickle war, but they’ll have to talk about it some time. [Ren/Akira x Ann]





	Heat of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Blackwings here again with another ShuAnn fic. This idea has been in my head for a while; I just couldn’t figure out how to get it all out on paper/computer, haha!
> 
> This takes place after the ending and assumes the non-romance route. Also, Ren ends up staying in Tokyo rather than returning home. Let’s just keep it at that to make things simple.
> 
> Without further ado…

Up in the attic of Café Leblanc, which had gained some popularity in the Yongen-Jaya neighborhood over the past few months, Ren was helping Ann with tonight’s reading assignment for their literature class. It was where he decided to reside after his probation ended, since it wouldn’t be fair for him to jump around schools during his last year of high school. Despite the hesitance, his parents accepted his choice as long as he maintained his grades, graduated high school, and came to visit during the holidays. It was the least they could do for doubting their son’s innocence, so livid that the they literally cut contact with him for an entire year. No calls, no texts, no mail—nothing. Words could not explain how ashamed they were for shunning their only son when he needed them the most. But, as Ren had told them, what’s done was done—life must go on.

Ren and Ann sat next together on the couch, their notes scattered all over the foldable table in front of them. The cafe was closed for the evening as Sojiro had some errands to do the next early morning, and Morgana went out on a little stroll around the neighborhood, leaving the two teens by themselves. It was much calmer this way and easier to focus—only a few more questions and they were done. Everything seemed to be going well...

Until...

“Say, Ren,” said Ann, sitting up in her seat. “Are you ticklish?”

“Eh?” The bespectacled shaggy-haired boy raised a perplexed brow, lowering his book. “Where did that come from all of a sudden?”

The pigtailed blonde shrugged, a devilish glint in her eye. “Just curious.”

“Of course not,” Ren denied, resuming his read.

Ann scooted closer to Ren. “Not even a tinsy bit?”

“Nope.”

...

Ann poked his side.

“H-Hey!!!” He jumped, practically throwing the book out of his hands.

“Hehe!” Ann giggled, wiggling her fingers. “I thought you said you weren’t ticklish.”

“I’m not—” he began to say until she poked him again, this time over his ribcage. “—Hey!!! Stop that!”

“Liar,” she said, “You totally _are_ ticklish!”

“Cut it out, Ann,” he warned, crossing his arms with a stern look on his face. “Besides... there’s homework to finish.”

“Aw, come on!” she whined. “Only two questions left. Let’s just take a short break and ease up a bit, hehe!”

“I mean it, Ann...” Ren’s eyes narrowed, forewarning her to end this little game she’s playing. “Stop it, or else.”

“ _Oooh_. I’m _sooo_ scared...”she mocked with a playful tug to the corner of her mouth, poking his side again.

“Ann!”

...and again...

“I’m not going to tell you again...”

...and again.

“This is your final warning.”

And then...

...

“Gotcha!!!” He dodged and pounced at her, digging his fingers at her sides.

Ann squeaked, laughing insanely under his hold. “Ah, Ren! Hahahaha!!!!! H-Hey!!! That really tickles!!!”

“I warned you,” he told her with a sinister smirk, pulling her close and sliding his fingers over her sides. “That’s what you get for not listening.”

“N-No!! Hahaha!!!!! I won’t let you win!” She lunged back at him with all her might, slipping her fingers under his shirt and scrawling them over his stomach.

“Oh, no you don’t!” He tackled her down on the seat cushion, fingers now teasing her stomach beneath her creased top. “Take thisl!”

Ann tried pushing his hands away to no avail, now shrieking in laughter, kicking her legs and swinging her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

“You silly _silly_ girl...” He moved up higher, fingers stroking her ribcage. “You should’ve known better than to challenge me.”

“Okay, okay!!!! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!!! Stop!!! Please—Hahahahahaha!!!!!!!!” she implored through her uncontainable laughs, still trying to shove him off. But, Ren wasn’t letting her off that easily, tickling her in the most unforgiving fashion.

“What’s wrong, Ann? Can’t handle something _you_ started?”

“Oh, I’ll show _you_!” Ann’s hands darted to his sides, making him recoil and giving her a chance to retaliate.

They went back and forth at this for about a minute or two until both fell off the couch when Ann tried pushing him off again, tipping off Ren’s balance while holding onto her when his knee slipped off the seat cushion—the end result being his glasses falling off somewhere on the floor, him landing back-flat on the floor, and her landing right on top of him. The two exchanged some weary laughs while catching their breaths, neither realizing the suggestive position they were in until they worn themselves out.

When the realization finally hit, their cheeks lit up at the same time, but neither moved. They just remained like that and stared—staring in a fuzzy daze.

Ann was the first to speak. “W-Wow, um...” She let out a nervous laugh, pressing on his chest to lift herself up. “That was crazy, huh?”

“Y-Yeah,” he said, trying hard to brush away any indecent thoughts that conjured in his mind. But, the sweet scent of warm vanilla emanating from her, that cute flustered expression on her pretty little face, those captivating azure eyes, those pouty lips, the softness of her porcelain skin, and the softness of her body pressed up against his... made it difficult to not come up with at least a few racy images in his head, each one more vivid than the last with every new possible way of taking her.

He shouldn’t be having such thoughts of his good friend, but he couldn’t help it. Deep down, he wanted something more. It was an undeniable fact that he harbored something for the bushy pigtailed blonde—ever since that one rainy morning he first laid eyes on her.

That morning was a memory he remembered quite fondly too. It was like a scene in one of those romance dramas his mother would watch while preparing dinner at home. He had stood under an awning of a boutique’s storefront, taking shelter from the spring rain when she appeared next to him, wearing a hood—shrouded in mystery. It was the moment she pulled her hood down when he was struck in awe, his breath literally taken away by the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes on. Her eyes were like a clear sky on a sunny day, and those golden bushy pigtails added a touch of innocence to her soft, radiant complexion. The way she sighed, gazing up at the sky with curiosity, was so graceful. And her smile—that smile she had when she caught his lingering eyes—brought a warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. He just couldn’t take his eyes off of her—saying she was beautiful was an understatement.

It was practically love at first sight—cliché as it sounded.

Sure, he had met a few share of attractive and interesting girls during his lifetime. He even dated a few in the past. However, none of them had anything on her. How could he put it? Ann was approachable, adorable, bubbly, fun, and kind. Clearly, she was more than just a ‘pretty little face’ as many would see her as. Her bright optimism and perky quirks were infectious, and there was never a dull moment with her. Even through the most dire times, she always had a way to put a smile on his face.

It was no doubt that Ren was completely besotted. And though Ann hadn’t admitted anything yet, he knew that she felt the same. Surely, she did—just the way she looked at him right now made it obvious enough.

So, what was he waiting for? With the Metaverse was gone, his wrongful criminal record cleared, and the fact that he’d be in Tokyo for a while longer, why hadn’t he made a move yet? Seriously... What was he waiting for?

There was still silence, and Ren’s eyes locked with hers. He sat up slowly, bringing himself closer to touch her rosy cheeks, sweeping scattered messy strands away from her face.

And then, just only for a mere second, Ren leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips over hers, then pulled back ever so slightly—a soft gesture that sought permission before bringing deeper affection.

Ann instantly froze, her eyes as wide as saucers as she gaped at him with the most puzzled and astonished look on her face. She could’ve sworn her heart stopped at that short moment, now bursting in a seizure within her chest.

“R-Ren...?” she managed to say, confusion in her tone.

He caressed her cheek once more, tracing down her jawline, then tilting her chin with a finger. And as soon as she knew it, his lips were on hers again—soft and gentle, tender with care. It radiated a warmth that made her rigid body melt as he drew her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered for a second before closing, and she laid her hands on his shoulders to rest. She couldn’t believe it—that this was happening just now. Ren was actually... kissing her!

He parted only a mere inch from her, gazing deep in her eyes when she opened them. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Never had he looked at her this way before. Such intensity in his eyes—the kind of eyes he normally reserved for those grueling battles in the Metaverse when it existed—the eyes of an assured leader who was confident in his decisions—the eyes of a confident man who knew exactly what he wanted...

And those eyes were directed _right_ at her.

Ren gingerly traced his fingertips down her neck that sent shivers down her spine. So soft and warm her skin was. How he relished that sweet fragrance of warm vanilla from her. It wasn’t long until he leaned forward and kissed her again... and again... and again. Gentle kisses at first, then gradually more intense as his hands explored all over her. Sounds of lip smacking resounded in the thick heated air radiating between them. Ann didn’t know what else to do other than follow his lead and enjoy what he was doing, her hands shyly moving up and down his chest, but the warmth and tingles below her waist demanded for more, and she felt herself wanting more and more—more of his kisses; his touch. And for a while, things were progressing smoothly...

...that was, until she suddenly panicked and yanked herself away.

“Ann?” he said, concern in his eyes.

“I-I...” she began, a hand over her mouth as she slowly backed away. She then stood up, inclining her head deeply. “...I’m sorry! I should go, it’s getting late!”

And with that said, she stuffed all her belongings in her bag and dashed off like the speed of light, leaving Ren all alone in the attic, confused.

“Did I... do something wrong?” he asked himself, baffled by the turn of events. Why did she run? Did he offend her? She didn’t push him away at the first lip contact, and she even kissed him back the second and third time. Was there a change in heart—did she realize she didn’t like him that way?

Or... maybe he read the signals wrong this whole time.

 

* * *

 

The next morning started off as an ordinary one for Ren when he arrived at school, but the moment Ann arrived, it was a different story. Even though Ann greeted him as usual, it wasn’t the same greeting that was warm and bubbly. Things were awkward between them throughout the day. There wasn’t much exchange between them during classes, breaks, or even lunch with Ryuji in the cafeteria, who found himself going back and forth between them at the table. But, Ren expected this—he _did_ kiss her out of nowhere, after all. 

But, they’d have to talk about it some time.

“Everyone,” called out Kawakami-sensei, holding a stack of papers in her arms as she made her way to Ren’s row, “Before you leave, this is your assignment for next week. You will be working in pairs of two—and the list of groups are on the back...”

“I guess we’re partners...” Ren noted when he skimmed through the back of the paper handed to him, directing at Ann, who was still facing the other way.

“Y-Yeah...” she replied quietly, looking like she was still reading the page.

Neither said anything else for a moment. Ren knew he had to say something now, since he was technically the cause of all of this awkwardness. But, what though? Apologize and tell her to forget about it? Tell her that it was just in the heat of the moment, and that he didn’t want this getting in the way of their friendship?

No. He couldn’t tell her that. He didn’t want to pretend like he was content with the way things were between them—that he was content with being ‘just friends’ with her. He didn’t want to act like whatever happened that evening meant nothing. He kissed _her_ , dammit! How could it _not_ mean a thing? 

Well, he needed to say _something_. He just couldn’t leave things hanging like they were now.

“Look, Ann. About yesterday—”

The school bell rang, interrupting what he wanted to say. Ren let out a heavy sigh. Well, so much for trying to reconcile things.

Ann stood up, gathering her books in her bag.

“Let’s meet up at your place,” she said, sounding calm, but the hint of uncertainty was still there. “You go on ahead, I have a few things to do before leaving.” She slid the bag around her shoulder.

“Ann...”

Ann finally looked at him, making brief contact before quickly turning around. “It’s fine. We can... talk about it there,” she told him, and his eyes lit up in hope. “See you soon.” The blonde uttered softly, scurrying out of the classroom.

Somehow, he felt a weight lift off his chest despite feeling nervous at the idea of discussing the whole thing with her. At least she was willing to talk things out with him rather than avoiding him entirely—it meant she was willing to hear him out despite whatever issues she may have with him right now. Surely, this was a very good start.

 

* * *

 

While waiting for Ann, Ren was working on some homework. He told Morgana that she’d be coming to study for a while, and asked to give them some privacy—to which the cat gladly complied, deciding to accompany Futaba for the time being. It also gave Ren some time to think how he’d approach the issue with Ann when she arrived. He could apologize, tell her that the kiss meant nothing, that it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, and that he still saw her as an important friend. Or, he could apologize, tell her that it _was_ in the heat of the moment, that it _was_ a genuine gesture, and that it _was_ because he liked her more than friend. He preferred the latter choice, regardless whether she’d reciprocate his feelings or not. Even if his feelings weren’t requited, at least he gave it a shot—he didn’t want to regret never knowing her true feelings.

Though, he could’ve sworn Ann felt the same way. The way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him, the way she’d get all flustered whenever he flirted with her, the way her body language confabulated with him whenever he was around, and the way she’d try and gain his attention—such as by randomly tickling him—said it all. Heck. Even her best friend hinted at it on the school rooftop when she brought up how much Ann talked about him, as if it was a little nudge for him to make a move. So, why did Ann run?

Well, whatever the reason was, hopefully the tension between them could be resolved by the end of the day.

Ann arrived late in the afternoon. They sat together on the couch, an awkward silence lingering around them for a moment.

“So... about yesterday,” Ren began, cutting straight to the point. “Can we talk about it now?”

“R-Right. About that...” she said, looking down at her lap.

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look. I got a bit carried away. I’m sorry if I upset you in any way.”

“I’m not upset...” she affirmed quietly.

“You’re not?” he asked, looking a bit skeptical.

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not.”

“Then, why did you leave?”

“It well... felt like the right thing to do at the time?” she answered tentatively, fumbling with her hands.

Of course, that made no sense to him. He raised a questioning brow. “What do you mean?”

“I-I don’t know!” she answered abruptly, feeling her neck burn. “M-Maybe I just... got a little nervous.”

He blinked. “Nervous...?”

“I... I never kissed anyone before! Okay?” she fired out, bright red now prominent on her cheeks.

He bobbed his head to the side, still trying to understand her rationale. “So... you ran off because of that? Because you never kissed a boy before?”

“Don’t put it like that! I-It was getting intense! I-I mean! What if it went... _that_ way?”

A long silence followed.

Ann gasped, stomach turning when she realized her choice of words. “ _NO!!!_ Not that! I... I-I didn’t mean— I meant...” Her hands convulsed in the air. “What if you like... tongue kissed me or something? I-I’m not ready for _that_ yet!!!”

And then, Ren snorted, stifling a laugh.

“ _Tongue kissed_...?” he repeated, trying hard to contain his laugh but couldn’t hold it any longer, “Hahahaha!!! Tongue kissed? Really, Ann?”

“Don’t laugh!!” She glared daggers at him as his laughs became more boisterous, her face red as a beet.

“That’s what you were afraid of?” He crossed his arms over his stomach, trying to catch his breath. “Why didn’t you just tell me? You didn’t have to run, you know?”

She smacked his shoulder. “Stop making fun of me, you jerk!”

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, his rowdy laughs starting to dwindle as he wiped a tear. “You’re just too cute, I can’t help it.”

The blonde couldn’t say anything to that but a low, huffy grumble. Though, to be fair, he had a point. She could’ve just told him rather than suddenly running off and making things more complicated than it needed to be. How silly she was. She couldn’t believe herself sometimes.

“Yeah, yeah...” she said, ruefully brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “I know. It’s stupid.” Her voice softened. “I should’ve stayed longer. I... didn’t really want it to end.”

Ren leaned closer, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. “Oh? Do tell me more.”

Ann rolled her eyes. “You’re so ridiculous sometimes, you know?”

He leaned back, casually crossing his arms. “Maybe. But it sounded like you were trying to tell me that you enjoyed that kiss.”

She opened her mouth to retort, but stopped, leaning back with him. “Yeah? So, what if I did?”

He moved forward, bringing his face closer to Ann’s. “Well... Would you like another one then?” he purred.

“Maybe I would...” she told him, a bit daringly.

“Hmm...” He brushed a few golden locks behind her ear. “Then, I might just do that then.”

And it seemed like that was what he was about to do, but then...

“Hey!!!” Ann shrieked, immediately jumping back.

“Heh heh,” he snickered, wiggling his fingers out in front of him. “Revenge for last time.”

“What?” Her brows furrowed in bewilderment.

“Punishment for tickling me out of nowhere yesterday,” he answered with a simper, looking incredibly satisfied with himself. “Now, we’re even.”

Such a dirty trick he played—and she fell for it! The abashed blonde scowled, her eyes flashing. “You ass!!!” she cursed. “How dare you—”

And just like that, he darted forward and kissed her once more. Ren’s hands slid down her waist and drew Ann closer, and she eventually threw her arms around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. Soft lip smacking sounds echoed throughout the quiet attic as their breaths mingled with each sweet kiss. Ann found herself spinning, a feeling only he could bring on.

Hands clutching his shirt, she pulled him closer, relishing his warmth and subtle espresso scent.

“I like you...” she said when they parted for a moment to catch air, her voice no louder than a whisper.

“I know that, silly.” He smiled, brushing her cheek. “I like you too.”

Not wasting another moment, he kissed her again, with more feeling than the last.

And to think that this all started with an innocent tickling war.

**Author's Note:**

> This could’ve turned out a bit spicier, which is how I wanted it to be originally, but sadly, I don’t know how to write sexy scenes well. Maybe in the future when I get enough practice, I’ll write a spicier version of this. I dunno.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading if you got this far. Reviews/comments/constructive criticism are always appreciated. 
> 
> Blackwings


End file.
